


Red: FBI

by Lirix



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Violence, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Cults, F/M, Love Confessions, Original Character(s), Past Torture, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirix/pseuds/Lirix
Summary: Angent Rossi brings in an old friend that he hasnt seen in 15 years because he and his team needs help with a case that has already seventeen people dead and no leads. her name is Molly Siren daughter of a notorise serial killer that traned her how to think like one and to be like one. with the unqic edge she brings to the team will she be able to help solve cases before her past catches up to her and comes back with a vengeance?i do not own: pictures, music if added, or crimal minds.I own: plots and Molly as well as made up charaters along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

The Witch The team was having trouble with a case in there own home town and since they needed back up Rossi called in a ling time friend of his that had degrees in pycology socicalogy and also in technology. The team had no idea she was comming since she loved surprises. But she was like spencer in the way of his memory but she had a diffrent way of doing it she would use music to help her remember the information and would play it to help her remember what it was. She also had a police dog named Lady that helped out on cases in Hawaii.

The victumes were all prostutes that had there thrats slashed and were placed in a unexplained pattern and it was so randome to Spencer he couldnt really pin point where the guy was. Also the guy was extramly organized and with no sexual asult he had to be impotent and had to have lost his job because this much time on hos hands he had to do something with it. The girls were diffrent as well to apear randome. But Rossi knew they werent and there were going to be more body droping if they didnt figure it out. Penelope was trying her hardest but there were so many people that losed there job it woukd have taken days to interview them all as well as he could be anywhere seventeen people were dead already and it took them forever to find out it was happening because no one cares about the victumes at all.

"When is Molly going to be here?" Hotch asked as he looked at Rossi.

"She is going to be here in twenty minutes im going to tell the team," Rossi said as he was hoping Molly could help them.

"No I will I need you talk to the officers to see if they got any calls or emails," he said as Rossi nodded.

"On it," he said as he quickly left and Hotch sighed.

"I still cant find a his comfort zone hes everywhere," spencer said as Emily sighed.

"This guy is smart I think we might need help," JJ said as she had been trying to find anything to get this guy.

"We just need him to make a mistake," Morgan said as they saw hotch.

"I made some calls and we are getting help with the Hawaii police department. The person we are getting is Molly Sirin and she is highly trained in our feild. I suggest you dont undermined her and treat her like you treat me," he said as they all looked shocked.

"From Hawaii, hotch no offence but is there anyone closer that could give us feed back and help?" Morgan asked as he looked at him.

"Not with the skill set she has," he answered as Reid was hopping she was going to be nice.

The team looked at each other with a weary look but they knew they needed help. Rossi was interviewing some police officers when a red head came into the building and he smiled.

"Aloha makuakāne mahalo for letting me come here!" She laughed as she hugged Rossi. Lady fallowed her lead but sat next to her as soon as she she stoped to hug him.

"Wow Molly you have gotten more beautiful since I have seen you last. Hawaii has done wonders to you.

"You mento or what? You look amazing yourself i just work out alot. Where is your ohana at?" She asked as the officers looked at her confused and some were checking her out.

"They are in that confrence roomdown here," he said as he led her there.

"Aloha braddahs!" She said as she walked into the confrence room and they could never have guessed that sje was a cop at all with how she dressed.

They looked at her confused except for Spencer who droped his marker at her sudden outburst. Derk took one good look at her and feel head over heels for her.

"Well hello," he said as he smerked.

"You mento or what? We are working dont flurt me, I'll give you like licens if you keep it up!" She threatened and the team had no clue what she was saying but he was in the dog house already.

"Molly, are you up to speed on the case?" Hotch asked as she nodded.

"Yes uncle I am.. I mean sir sorry I have been in Hawaii for eight years," she said as the slang and the languge had been burned into her memory.

"Its fine i knew what you meant," he said as spencer looked concentrated on the board that he drew where the bodys were droped.

"You did good, but can i do something really quick?" She asked as he looked at rhe messed up board.

"I'm yes i manged to map out where the bodys were droped but nothing much wlse it looks randome," he stated.

"What if I told you it wasn't?" She asked as spencer didnt belive her.

"I would say prove it and give us a theory," he said as she smiled.

"I like your style," she said as she held out her hand.

"Molly Sirin HPD,"

"Spencer Reid FBI. My friends call me Reid or Spenc," he said as she smiled.

"My friends call me Red or mad dog, dont ask about mad dog please its a long funny story i will have to tell some other time," she chuckled as she turned back to the bord and erased all of his lines and started to draw out a star.

"Have any of you heard of witch craft and the nine pointed star?" She asked as she drew it out and spencer looked shocked as she was able to concern all the dots together on the map.

"Yes i have a nine pointed starnine-pointed star like this sometimes represents the nine Greek muses. It can also represent the Fruits of the Spirit listed in the book ofGalatians in the Bible: love, joy, peace, patience, kindness, goodness, faithfulness, gentleness, and self-control.This star is often called an enneagram, but the enneagram today usually refers to a personality typing system," spencer said with wide eyes.

"Hes trying to clean the streets, he's not trying to gwt fame because he thinks when he finishes the streets will be clean of the prostatutes," JJ said as she nodded.

"Do you know how many witch craft stores are here if we split up we can easly see which kne he has been to. His killing cofort zone maybe small but he is willing to travel to get these women so he will travel for what he thinks he needs," Molly said as Morgan nodded.

"But you know we need to check local grocery stores because most common things in witchcraft can be bought at a grocery store," emily said as molly nodded.

"The basic ingrents yes but he wont trust them, he wants to go to a witch. He thinks he is in a coven with them or actully is so he will trust them. I might have to do some magic tricks i learned in collage to talk him down if he grabs another girl," she said as Hotch nodded.

"Call Garcia, ask her how many witch craft stores there are and i need there addresses," he said as he stood up from the table.

"We need to make teams, i will take Rossi, Morgan go with JJ and Emily, spencer your with Molly," hitch said as molly looked confused.

"Alright," he said as she was hoping to be with Rossi but since she was stuck with Spencer shr might be able to learn a thing or two from him.

"Spencer let her drive she wont take six years to get there," morgan joked as Molly smilled.

"Its not like you can do better. I can drive backwards in an obstical corse and parallel park," she said as she smerked.

"I would like to see you do that," he said as she smiled.

"Come to Hawaii and ill show you up big time boy," she said as she walked off and Morgan was super tempted to whistle at her.

"Dont you even think about what your thinking. She is like a daughter to me," Rossi said as Spencer was trying to hold bacl a chuckle.

"You two Spence, i know she is beautiful but resist it," Rossi sakd as emily and JJ was trying not to laugh.

"Just like that 187 IQ slashed to 60," emily muttered.

"He likes red heads or ones that are as fisty as she is," JJ smiled as they rolled out


	2. Break Check

Molly drove rather quickly to the first address that Penelope gave Spencer. There were a total of thirteen stores oddly enough and Molly played some music on the way there. She started to sing along and Lady howled a bit as she sang. 

"You always do this on a case?" Spencer asked.

"Oh yeah lady loves this song its my favorit song to," she laughed as she hit the high note rather easily. Spencer was getting a kick out of it as she was kind of danceing in the car. 

"Come on Spencer sing a bit you only live once! Sing a bit its therapeutic i promaise," she said as they were almost there. 

"So you like romance songs? Not dating anybody?" He asked as she smerked.

"Hell no, i dont date i havent had for a long time and i know what tour thinking, one night stands arent my thung either i just have to many problems. No one once a broken toy," she said as she looked at lady in the mirror.

"Plus i got my dog and friends to keep me busy," she said as soencer was trying to figure out why she was a broken toy. 

"Do you mind if I ask why you think people wouldnt want to be in a real relashionship with you?" Spencer asked as she turned of the music.

"Actully no i dont I will give it to you strait with very little suger coating but you cant tell anyone else. Hotch and Rossi know because there the ones who saved my life but Rossi was the one who kept in touch even paid for all my collage corces so i could be a cop. My father was an Amish man who was very abusive towards my mother and when i didnt turn out to be a boy he was even more abusive and killed her but made it looked like she ran off some where when i was five. He made me practice reciting the bible every day and since i was a red head he thought that i was a demon from hell so when I got older he called me Lucifer. Lucifer is my actual real name but I had it changed to Molly. Anyway spencer so he would go into town take hookers and women that weren't dressed conveniently offthe streets and took them home to murder. I have seen things Spencer, dark horable things and been threw litteral hell. Rossi figured out what was going on before my father killed me. The reason why my nick name is mad dog is because i have risked my life so many times to bring in the creeps i catch alive. I am more afraid if I kill someone if its self-defense or not that i will end up just like him or worse. He got away with killing people for nine years, I saw it all and i cant forget them. My brain wont let me forget so I had to make a barrier to protect myself when I was little but if I kill someone it might fall apart. I have three sleeping disorders, confusional arousals that is super violent, sleep walking and night terrors. Im on three diffrent meds for it but I also have insomnia that i recently started to develop. What I seen was something no human being should have ever gone threw. But thanks to what i went threw I can catch killers easer than most people," she said as she parked the car. 

Spencer looked at her and sat there for a moment before she looked at him. 

"I'm not afraid," he said as she smiled.

"You would be the first I think you are now in my top five favorit people," she said as smiled brightly. 

"So are we friends now?" Spencer asked as she chuckled. 

"Yep, some how I knew I would like you as soon as you droped your marker," she said as a light blush went on his face as she got out the car with lady. Spencer fallowed and they entired the shop and incents filled there noises.

"May i help you?" The shop keeper asked as they looked around.

"Yes ma'am. My name is Molly Siren and this is FBI angent Spencer reid, if your not to busy right now we need to ask tou somw qestions about a man you may have had in your shop," she asked kindly and the lady smiled. 

"Looks like my tarot cards were right that i would get an unexpected surpise today," the lady chuckled as she came over to them. 

She had long black hair and a white gown on that looked like she was in a middle of a ritual. Her name read Sarah and she actully looked a bit concerned.

"Is there anything wrong Mis Sarah?" Molly asked as she was looking around for something.

"Um yes my snake got lose and I'm afraid he might bit someone he is actully poisionus, i use his venonume in some of my magic and i forgot to lock his cage before leaving for lunch today," she said as molly sighed.

"Okay I can help you find him, spencer you can interview her im going nake hunting! Is he a northern copper head or rattle snake or eastern cotton mouth?" She asked to get the idea of what she was upagenst.

"Copper head, he has been very moody lately for about a month since this guy has been visiting this shop," sarah said as molly looked at Spencer.

"Could be our guy," she said as she started to look for the snake.

"Lady stay with Spencer and don't hurt the snake," she said as spencer saw her disaper.

"I dont get to many volenters to look for a poisons snake she is a brave one," she said as molly was looking in the back for the snake. 

"Can you tell me about the man?" Spencer asked gwtting out his note book. 

"I'm yes about a month ago this man has visited my shope getting the same things for a purification ritual that we use in our culture. He asked me if I was in the same coven he was in and in really sure why but maxwell my snake tried to bite him. He is a very calm snake and loves people but him i guess gave off a negative vide of some sort. He had short brown hair green eyes, five foot nine and drove a 2006 Dodge grand caravan that was white. He was here today getting some more suplies. I was actully going to call the police today because he said he wasnt going to come back here for a bit because he was about done with his nine pointed star. I asked him why he was gathering so much for it and he said he had to purafie the prostatutes before killing them to make it work," she said as Spencer worried.

"He was here ten minutes ago," she said as molly came out of the back and quickly cought the snake as he was heading out the door. 

"Molly he was here ten minutes ago!" Spencer said as she paused. 

"Well we better get moving," she said as she handed sarah her snake.

"Thank you for finding maxwell before you go take this, I fear for your life as well as the poor girl he must have taken. This sould provide you some luck," sarah said taking a necklace off the stand and quickly tossing it to Molly.

"Thank you sarah, we need all the help we can get!" She said as she took out her phone.

"Rossi the guy was at the shope we went to first and he just left ten minutes ago! Remember the last point of the star he has to complet, i think hes heading there, the guy os getting cocky!" Molly informed as She handed spencer the phone.

He gave the disruption of the the car and the guy Rossi smiled.

"Go get him guys!" Rossi said as he called the team up. 

"Garcia i need a linces plat number," hotch said as she smiled. 

"Got you covered so i pulled up the savalence tapes from across the street and found it. I sent it to your phones and the guys name that owns it has the same discretion Morgan gave me. His name is Max findd and his wife became a prostatute after she left him," she said as Rossi called Spencer and he quickly said the plate to Molly. 

"Spencer hang on to something he's right behind us! Lady floor!" Molly yelled as lady quickly went on the floor and spencer braced himself.

"Break check!" She yelled as she stoped the car suddenly on the highway and he hit them. The air bags went off as he hit them going 50 miles per hour but they were fine. Lady got up and Molly tried to unbuckle her seat belt but it was named. Spencer was able to get out so mollt took out her pockit knife and cut herelf free. 

"Lady stay," molly ordered as they got out and cars were going past them. 

"FBI!" Molly yelled as she pulled out her gun and the man got out shaking. 

"I have to finish what i started!" He yelled as he made a run for it.

"Stop!" Molly yelled as she ran inbetween passing cars and he finnaly stoped getting ready to be hit by one but molly tackled him him and got on top of him as soon a car went iver them barly missing them. 

"Molly!" Spencer yelled as he saw the car go over them. The team saw in horror as the car passed over them then stop. As soon as he relized he ran someone over. 

"Im fine boy wonder!" She called as molly had the guy in cuffs now and the driver looked shocked. 

"Molly!" Rossi yelled looking relived. 

"Hey, you know im super hard to kill, i can put almost get run over by a car on the things i have done," molly said as she had cuts all over from the road. 

"Your lucky your not dead!" Emily said in shock.

"The witch at the shop gave me this for luck," she said as she took the necklace out of her pocket and threw it to her. 

"Looks like it worked," JJ said as hotch was relived that molly was alive but what she did was dumb but he understood why she did it. No matter how bad the person is life is harder to live with than death.

They found the girl alive at his house tied up in the basement abd he was going to purafy the spot where he was going to kill her but of course he had forgotten the paper to use for the ritual and thats how he ended up behind Molly and Spencer. 

"Spencer are you alright?" Molly asked as molly sat in the amblance to get checked out.

"Yeah, i wasnt hurt at all, hotch is going to give you a lecture for being reckless you know that right?" Spencer said as she sighed. 

"If the profile you made was right and we tied to pull him over he would try to take as many people as possible with him. I stand by my action I am just sorry you were in the car with me normally its just me when I have to do stuff like this," she said as they put a band aid in her. 

"Well i stand by your action to and since you were didnt stop all of a sudden but instead in seven seconds he actully had minimal damage done to him and the rest of us. You just took more since you saved the guys life," spencer said as she chuckled.

"I love it when yiu talk science to me. I think I got a nick name for you," she smiled as the team walked over to them. 

"Pretty boy," she chuckled as he smerked.

"Morgan already gave me that kick name," he said as she looked disappointed.

"Well then handsome it will be then," she said as he was trying not to blush.

"Molly good job but he careful next time you tottaled one of our cars and nearly got yourself killed," hotch said as she looked at him.

"Sorry, good thing I'm going back then right?" She asked as she sighed. 

"Actully we might need you here, how about instead of being a police officer you become a member of the FBI," Rossi said as she looked at them baffled.

"I caught a snake, totaled a car, nearly got the both of us killed and barly missed getting hit by a car and you want me to be an FBI agent?" She asked as my eas confused.

"When dis you catch a snake?" JJ asked as spencer wuuckly answered.

"When we were at the magic shop the owner Sarah losted her pet snake Maxwell that was a copper head when she went out for lunch. She caught it as soon as he tried to leave the back of the store."

"You are a crazy son of a bitch Molly," Morgan said as Rossi was impressed. 

"Well I'm crazy and i would love to be apart of the FBI, but i have one request before i join," she said before thru finished up.

"Whats that?" Hotch asked couriously.

"No one reads my file but you and Rossi. If its all the same with you i would rather build trust before saying anything about my past," she said as she looked at Spencer. 

"Agreed ," hotch said as the Emily looked confused. 

"Why would she ask that?" By asked as Morgan was trying to fiure it out. 

"I dont know but i did that to try to protect you guys from what my coach did to me. Maybe something like that happened to her," he speculated and JJ nodded. 

"Understandable, she also has trust isues to hence why she has a dog for a partner. We need to give her time and maybe she will tell us," Emily said. 

"Ill tell Pen not to and to promaise she wont do it,"morgan said as he quickly called her up.


	3. Gift Giver

It was Mollys first official day at being with the FBI after a month of paperwork trasphers, finding a new place close to live as well as moving all of her things from her apartment to the new one and changing everything over she was finnaly able to work. Being a cop was fun and the Cheff told her to keep her policemans uniform just incase she wanted to come back. Molly got a desk next to spencer not only as a joke but also the team wanted to see if she had feelings with the boy genious. They could already tell that spencer liked her alot because he called her alot once she had to leave. Most of the time they would hear him laughing or seeing him smile and blush a bit. 

Molly had gotten coffee for the group as a surprise and she was in her own little happy world. She was playing a song in the elevator and singing along as lady sat next to giving her the look why. 

"Come on Lady, dont give me that look, maybe we get to do paper work or something stupid today. As long as there is no dead bodies i will be happy," molly said as the elevator stopped and spencer walked into the elevator. He glanced down at her outfit and notced she was wearing not really professnal seeing her jeans and shirt but she was still trying to get everything set up in her new apartment so he wasnt going to juge. 

"Are you feeling okay?" Spencer asked seeing as she was happer than normal. 

"No bloody cases and no dead people just some good old fashion paper work today is my jam man. I got you some coffee also it has your name on it!" She cheered as he smiled as spencer looked at the coffee. 

"Thank you Molly," he said kindly as she looked at him.

"You need a bow tie," she said as spencer looked down at his tie.

"What's wrong with my tie?" He asked looking down.

"Nothing at all, but if you want to pull off your handsome genious vibe lots of girls dig bowties and im deffently one of them," she smerked as he smiled a bit. 

"I never would think you were into nerds," spencer said as she faked looking hurt. 

"Braddah you should have seen me in school. I was the smallest kid in highschool untill i was fifteen years old and that's when guys started to notice. I wish i dated a nerd in school he would have probably treated me better," she said as she cleared her throat. 

"Im really sorry Molly," spencer said abd she smiled at him.

"Dont be, if Rossi found oit what happened to me he would have killed the guy. He is the reason why I dont date guys, but that is another story for another time. But what are you going off to bumbai today? Sorry i mean later getting used to not using hawaiin slang is goung to be hard," he said as he smiled. 

"Its fine maybe you can teach me some so it could be our code," he joked as she chuckled.

"Real smooth spencer if I wasn't your best friend i would have sworn you were hitting on me," she said as he turned red a bit. 

"Good thing I wasn't, other wise you would beat me up," he said as he took a sip of coffee.

"What?! No, i could never hurt you even in my most violent state i probably wouldnt lay a finger on you, i like you to much," she said as they headed out the elevator and oddly saw presents on there desks. 

"Awesome! Its not even Chrismas yet!" She exclamed and put the coffees on her deak and spencer looked oddly at them. Molly's was blue white and a light purple box with gold ribbon on it while his was green, this was odd. His favorite color was green and looks like everyone got there presents in there favorit color. Molly just got there and it just seemed serial that someone went threw all that trouble. Molly picked up the box then shouck it a bit before she froze in place as it qickly started to turn red and the bottom fell threw. Uper intestence fell from the box onto her desk and molly screamed and quickly droped the box as blood covered her hands and got on her cloths as they went splat on her desk. Spencer qickly grabbed Molly and pulled her next to the elevator as molly was trying to compose herself. 

"Its not real Molly," she repeated as the blood was very much real. Lady started to bark frantically as molly was trying her hardest not to full on panic. 

Spencwr got out his phone quickly and started to call Rossi. Mollys face had fully drained of color and she was shaking.

"Rossi we got presents in the office containing body parts. Molly shouck the box she had and she has blood all over her hands and desk," explained as Rossi and Hotch were in the garage. 

"Don't move! Is molly okay?" Rossi asked as he wispered yelled what happened to hotch. 

"I'm fine, im completly and totaly okay. Its not my blood, its just warm ketucp, it has to be that. Haply thoughts Molly, happy thoughts," she said as she was still shaking.

"Not really we need to get the blood off of her as fast as possible," spencer said as Rossi quickly went in the elevator with hotch.

"The son of the bitch is back!" Rossi hissed as hotch looked at him confused.

"Are you saying this has happened before?" Hotch asked as Rossi hung up the phone. 

"Yes, but instead of multiple presents it was just one big one of a dismembered murder that we were hunting for years. He killed sixteen children before we got the present with his body in it. Rossi said as hotch sighed. 

"Have there been anymore cases like this in the past?" Hotch asked.

"Not that i can think of, he was the only one in Texas. He hasn't been active for ten years now, what could have made him just kill once?" He asked as they went out of the elevator and saw Molly. Spencer was reading from memory the first couole pages of the lord of the rings and Lady sat becide her calmly and looked up at her before laying on the floor. 

"Molly are you alrigh?" Hotch asked as she nodded.

"I am now, thanks Spencer," she said as she smiled weakly but there was still blood on her. 

"We are going to need to wait to get evedice and most likly we are going to need you cloths JJ will get your cloths and will meet you when the forensic team so you can change your clothes," Hotch informed as she looked afraid out of her mind bit tyed to remained composed. 

"I will be with you molly," Rossi said as she nodded. 

Spencer noticed she really was self concessions about herself even though she was drop dead gorgeous her took a toll on her. She wouldnt even look at spencer strait in the eyes anymore either which ment she was very uncomfortable with the thought of her stripping in his mind. She was trying to hide something from her past to either protect the team, herself or even both. Spencer was able to peice what had happened and didnt ask or say a word about it. He knew she needed time ti tell him and it was okay with him. But hopefully it was going to be better than the way he had to find oit from Morgan.


	4. Three is a croud

Molly had to go with the frenzy team and she took her phone but forgot her pursue as she followed them to a room so she could change. JJ went by her apartment and saw how clean it was and it was odd. There were boxes neatly stacked up in different parts of the apartment and quickly found her clothes in her room. She looked around and saw the bed wasn't made but a blanket and a pillow were on the floor next to it on the other side and that alone set off some red flags. JJ grabbed some cloths and quickly headed out. 

"Hey Rossi I got her clothes, her apartment is so clean that I could eat off the floor if I wanted to. I think she has OCD," JJ said as she called Rossi and he sighed. 

"She does she can control it well though, do you have her clothes?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yes I do," she answered knowing she was going to get a stern talking to. 

"Good and don't tell anyone about her OCD Molly will tell you guys in time she has to learn that she can trust you," Rossi said as the forensic team had gotten out of the room Molly was in and left with her clothes. Rossi hung up and hoped Molly wasn't going to have a meltdown being in the room almost naked. One of the people brought a blue site normally used for crime scenes and gave it to Molly to wear. Rossi waited ten minutes before knocking on the door, the lady was outside the door and he was going to let her in once Molly was done changing. 

"Who is it?" 

"It's Rossi, can lady and I come in?"

"Yeah, im decent," she said as Rossi opened the door and Molly was standing by the window. 

"Thinking?" Rossi asked.

"The guy knew my favorite colors he might be my dad, can you see if he's still in prison?" She asked looking outside. 

"Of course," Rossi said as she turned to look at him. 

"And all eighteen of his friends too?" She asked with a weary look.

"Molly there all child molestersters I don't think they would be coming after you plus this guy is killing predators," Rossi stated and Molly rubbed her face. 

"I just need to check, I know how much they resented me after I turned them all in after I hacked my dad's computer," she said softly. 

"Molly doesn't worry about it," he said as she looked away.

"The person knew our favorite colors, on top of that, I just moved here and I didn't tell anyone but my co-workers and the few friends I had!" She nearly yelled as she stared him down. 

"Okay, I will check and stay close," Rossi said as she smiled.

"I'm going to be next to Spencer like glue don't worry," she said. 

"You told Spencer didn't you?" He asked and she nodded. 

"Lady convinced me, also he's adorable," she said as her face blushed a bit. 

"I knew you would like him," he said as he went out of the door and she sighed.

She never wanted to let spencer get hurt in any of this mess her father created and if she had to she would lay down her life for him if she had to. 

Rossi started to call the jails they were in and one of them was released a couple of months ago Named tanner Linx. He was also arrested for a drug charge ten years ago about the same time as the murder. He remembered how angry at molly be was saying she put all of that child porn on his computer all of it of her. Mr.Tanner Linx was her math teacher. 

Hotch called the team in and he pulled Molly assigned.

"Your math teacher got in trouble for having drugs in his car after he got arrested after what he had on his laptop but he got probation. I think he killed someone else," he said as she looked stoned face.

"Okay, thanks for the heads up. I will not look at the screen then," she said as she headed off into the room. 

She sat next to Spencer and the lady followed close behind her and sat next to her as they started to go over the case. 

"So there were three victims that we got today in the mail, no return address and no fingerprints. Molly's box had a blood bag in it as well so when she shocks it popped because of the nail in the lid. Anyway, we might have a lead in Texas. We got a call twenty minutes ago that three bodies have been recovered near a playground in sugar land. 

Molly looked couldn't look up at the board as the three boys appeared on the screen. She was sickened because that was a child's playground. 

"A doctor could have done it but someone knowing our favorite colors, it cant be a quintessence," Morgan said looking at the bodies.

"He's right so I dug deep in my past to see if any criminal got free or are on probation and one of them comes to mind.

"His name is Tanner Linx, he was a math teacher who went to medical school before becoming a math teacher. He was caught with child porn on his computer and he went to jail for ten years for it got released to probation but he hasn't contacted his oral officer since he got out," Rossi said as the team looked at him with concern. 

"Okay, wheels up in 30, molly can you stay behind for a moment?" Hotch asked as she nodded. 

The rest of them left and they all waited by there desks. 

"I hope Molly is going to be okay," Spencer said as he stood by his desk.

"She will be, she is probably getting a special assignment or something," Emily said with a smirk. 

"Looks like our boy is in love with her," Morgan joked.

"Two of the youngest nerds here soundss about right," Pen chuckled.

"It's not like that, I have a feeling that something might be bothering her," Spencer informed

"I im glad I wasn't here when it fell out," JJ said as Pen nodded.

"Are you sure you will be personal?" Hotch asked as Molly looked at him.

"It happened years ago, I will not endanger the lives of my teammates But if he does take a hostage I will bitee two bullets in him one in each shoulder," she said as Horch was trying to analyze her. 

"Maybe you should sit this one out Molly, I trust you but if he gets his hands on you," he paused.

"He will be dead, he won't recognize me unless he somehow has seen me. I know who he is after and I will make sure that Rossi won't get hurt, not on my watch," she said as hotch looked at her. 

"I trust you to make the right judgment call not out of anger or something else," hotch said as she nodded. She was going to hunt him down and make sure he never hurt anyone ever again.

Molly came out of the room and quickly went to her desk and pulled the bottom drawer out that had a hoody in it and some pocket knives in it. She checked her gun and put one of the knives in her pocket and took out the hoody and underneath it was a belt.

"What are you doing Molly?" Morgan asked as she didn't answer but she pulled on the buckle of the belt and there was a knife in that too. She put it back in and quickly put it back in before changing her belt. 

"Just being prepared like always," she said as she looked up at him coldly. 

"Were you always this scary in Hawaii?" Pen asked as Molly smiled.

"I was called the mad dog for a reason in Hawaii. Anyone who came across me that criminal wishes they never did," she said as the lady sat by her. 

"Dang good thing she is on our side," Morgan said as she left and Rossi followed her out. 

"I think something is wrong with Molly," spencer said as she had the look of a killer in her eyes. 

"Why don't you ask her since you have the hots for all that crazy?" Morgan asked with a smile. 

"I will but stop saying that because I don't I know things that you don't know because she told me alright. She has a hard time trusting people and yet she told me. Hotch and Rossi also know but it just takes a bit for her to learn to trust people," Spencer said as he quickly gathered his stuff and left.


	5. Water under the bridge

Molly sat in thr back of the plane and made sure it was clean. It was a ten hour flight there and a five hour car ride there. 

"Molly has checked her gun seven times in the past half hour," Morgan said as Emily watched and JJ was watching her to out of the corner of her eye. 

Spencer got up and sat next to her and she smiled as she put her gun back together. 

"Need anything?" She asked as spencer got out some magic cards.

"No, you just seem really uneasy so I was wondering if you wanted to do some magic, or play a game of cards with me?" He asked as she smiled. 

"Sure, why not? Your from Vegas arent you?" She asked with a smerk. 

"Yep, i got banned from every concenio because i have the ability to count the cards," he answered as she smiled. 

"What really?" She asked as he started to lay out the cards. 

"Yep, know any games?" Spencer asked as he shuffled the cards again. 

"How about goldfish, i might be a beast at black jack but strip poker might be nice to playsome day," sh laughed as spencers face turned red. 

"I rather play gold fish," he said as he looked at her with blush on his face.

"Good because i dont know how i would feel if my dad saw me stripping on a plane," she said as he gave her some cards.

"I would be mortified," he said as she raised an eyebrow. 

"Really? Not a lot of guys would be i bet Morgan is still working on a plan to woe me over," he said as spencer held hup his cards. 

"Im not like most guys," he said as she smiled brightly.

"I know you aren't lady would have told me otherwise by now. I really appreciate it," she said as she looked at him closely. 

"You didnt ask me to play cards with you because i was stressed, you wanted me to tell you whats wrong," she said as she put her cards down.

"Actully no, i took the hint that something was wrong because you couldn't look up at the bodies or up at Tanner Linx. You cleaned your gun seven times so i came to destress you," he said and she smiled. 

"You know if you werent such a sweet and adorble genious I would tell you off," she said kindly as spencer looked at her oddly. 

"You think im adorable?" Spencer asked. 

"Yep, i bet a lot of girls think so to. Spencer, i just have a lot on my mind okay? I am trying to handle it the best i can, i knew Tanner Linx. He was my math teacher and ge worked with my dad. He knew my favorit colors and he is a doctor. Your going to have to crack open my case," she said looking worried. 

"The chamces of that are slim," spencer said as she looked at him. 

"No its not Spencer and you know it. So i brought my case with me Spencer," she said as she looked at him weakly. 

"Molly i dont want to see your case, not yet. Linx moved to Texas and got arested tl ten years. 

"I was fourteen when i got him, he only spent four years in jail for child porn before he moved to Texas. I know what he wants Spencer," she said coldly.

"Not yet we don't, if he wanted you that bad he could have taken you in Hawaii or when you moved here. He is killing off other petafiles, why would he do that if he wanted you," spencer asked. 

"That's true, we need to check to see if any kids are missing. It could be doing this because someone took his pray," she said looking at him.

"And maybe soneone is getting g revenge on them, we cant rule that out," spencer said with a smile.

"You all have been talking about it without me havent you?" She asked as he sighed.

"Yeah, we cant rule out anything and you did seem stressed out and we disnt want to make you more stressed, actully mostly Rossi," spencer said as she smiled.

"Of course he wants to protect me, but without this informashin this could have put me and a lot of other people in danger," she said softly.

"Rossi was going to tell you hen we landed, i ppromaise," Spencer said as she chuckled.

"Any thing else i should know?" she asked as he picked up his cards. 

"Nope, so have any black threes?" Spencer asked.

"Nope but i do have a red three,"She said as she staired him down.

he looked at her and tried to figure out if she was lieing or not and she had the best poker face.

"Molly this is gofish," spencer smiled.

"No, this is Sparta!" Molly suddly exclamed scarring Spencer and morgan.

molly started to laugh uncontroably as spencer had no idea what was going on and thought for a momment. Spencer started to ramble of facts about Sparta and after two hours Molly was passed out in her seat.

"Wow you bord her so much you made her pass out,"Morgan laughed. 

"Actully i didnt, she took some sleeping pills earyer to help her sleep on the plan ride and i didnt want her to haave nightmares so i kept talking to distrct her," Spencer correctd as he took off his jackit and covered Molly up.

"You do have the biggest crush on her!" Emily pointed out.

"No i really dont we just understnd each other really well. We have a lot in common," spencer corrected as he picked up his book to read.

"She told you what happened her in her past that made her this way, she even calls you handsome," JJ added.

"So guys dont flurt with her when she is working and she said i was like her alright can we stop talking about this please?" Spencer asked as Pen poped up on a computer screen.

"Stop what?" She asked looking scared.

"Nothing, never mind what do you have for us?" Morgan asked as pen looked very distrbed.

"Okay so you guys were going to find a man named Tanner Linx, well he might be dead. A bunch of human body parts were seen floating in water under a bridge no hands or head," pen said as Rossi sighed. 

"Any tattos ir anything that can ID him?" Hotch asked.

"No, he has no family either and since he has been in jail for a long time I bet moat if his friends are in jail to," pen said as she was still typimg away. 

Spencer looked at Molly who looked like she was sleeping peacefully in her seat and he really wanted it to keep it that way. 

"Maybe Molly can ID the remains," hotch said to Rossi and he sighed. 

"Molly could barly keep it together when she saw that uper intestent, if she sees his body it might jeopardizes our team. Her confusional arousals could flar up and she might hurt herself or someone else," Rossi started as hotch sighed.

"She wont let that happen, we wont let it happen either. She trusts spencer alot and since they are around the same age she will open up to him because he understands," Hoch added.

"When do you think she will tell the team about her sleeping disorders?" Rossi asked as he saw spencer keeping a close eye on her. 

"In the next couple of days im sure she cant hid them for ever, who ever this man is. Linx was most likly his partber in this, how else would he know her favorite colors?" Hotch asked as he sighed knowing this case was going to be hard.


	6. Come little children

Once they got there Molly didn't seem to want to get off the plane but she did, the color in her face drained as she looked around. It hadn't changed a bit and the memories of visiting here came flooding back to her and Lady looked at Molly with worry as she looked around. This place was where they met his pedophile buddies at over the dark web. 

"Im going to the morgue to see if I can ID the body of Linx, you guys can set up if you want to. I'll only be about ten minutes," Molly said.

"You know where the morgue is here this place is huge," Morgan informed.

"Call it intuition, I have visited here several times here. Once this case is done I will tell you all that happened to e and give you my case file. I suggest though you don't eat anything," She said as she headed off to face one of her abusers.

"Spencer, I think you were right something is really wrong with Molly," JJ said as the team mates that didn't know looked a bit scared for her but little did they know that Molly was going to enjoy this one. Molly was a monster, after all, a monster of the dark chasing down a much darker force seemed to fit this case just right.

"Hey sexy lady, can you lookup known pedophiles that live in this area for me?" Morgan asked as they headed to the police station. 

"Anything for you chocolate thunder," Pen answered as she started to look them u.

"Can you also ask her to see if there have any kidnappings of young children in the last six months?" Spencer asked.

"You think there is a connection between them?" Emily asked.

"I do and Molly thinks so to, look at all the victims. All of these people made victims because they hurt innocent children, we might be looking at a vigilantly maybe or a pedophile that wanted his victims back," Spencer said. 

"Okay, we need all the victims they hut too," Hotch said as they headed to the police station. 

"Hello Im the police chief here, my name is Sam," he said as they followed him to the room they were going to be using for a while.

"Im SSA Hotch, Reid, Morgan, JJ, and Emily. One of our agents is already going to the morge to see if she can ID the body," Hotch informed as the team started to set up the timeline and the photos of the body.

"Wow, normally it takes new people to find it," He chuckled as Molly came back with Lady.

"It's him alright, have any children gone missing in the last six months?"Molly asked as she looked at them.

"Pen is working on that right now as well as the pedophiles that are around here and their victims," Rossi informed as she looked at the victims. 

"We are going to need the last known address Mr. Lin lived in before he died," Hotch informed as the chef nodded. 

"Okay, I thought you were going to ask. We already checked the house from top to bottom but if you want to look around you can, here is the address knock yourselves out," Sam said as he wrote the address down and gave it to hotch.

"Hey, my caped crusaders so there are three missing children so far that have gone missing from sugar land in the past six months two girls one boy. Sarah age five blond hair blue eyes last seen wearing a pink jacket with a blue shirt, jeans, and hello kitty shoes. Molly age six, red hair, blue eyes, cuter than a button has so many freckles. She was last seen wearing a princess outfit because she was at a school play six months ago, her parents turned around for a second she was gone. Finally, David, age five, black hair green eyes, was last seen wearing a gray jacket, jeans, dinosaur tennis shoes, and a dinosaur shirt. He was at a soccer game with his parents when he went missing," Pen said as she sent the pedophile list to there phones.

"I also sent the sex offender list to your phones," Pen said as molly sighed.

"Hey, the pen I need you to go back further, as far back as six years ago. I know some of these guys like to keep their victims for long periods of time and sometimes even sell them to other predators," Molly said as JJ looked up.

"What are you thinking Molly?" Emily asked as she sighed.

"A sex ring I need to see his house, I can almost guarantee I can find the kids in his house," Molly said as Morgan looked at her confused.

"They searched the place and found nothing," JJ informed.

"I was one of Linx's victims I know how he works and I think I know where he is hiding them. Can we get storage information and all cars?"Molly asked as the team looked shocked at except for the people she told.

"Molly?" JJ asked

"Trust me, he may have made me a monster but I hunt monsters now<, " she said as she looked at them.

"Molly goes to his house with Morgan and spencer, Emily and JJ I need yo tow to interview the families that lost their children and Rossi and I are going to go over the victim's cases and see what they have in common as well as there Phone records," Hotch said as Molly nodded.

The team quickly spread out and Molly sat stone-faced as Morgan was driving.

"Molly, are you sure you can handle this?" Morgan asked as she slowly turned to face him.

"The pray has become the hunter, I am fine Actually more than fine. I need you two to make sure no one goes in or out of that house that isn't supposed to be there. The kids are going to be afraid of men," Molly said as they were ten minutes' driveway from there location.

"Alright, do you want to talk about this though?" Morgan asked as she smiled.

"No, not yet right now im going to make every single one of these creep pay for what they did to these children and im going to do what my dad taught me to do. He taught me how to be a killer, to think like a killer and to be just like him so I am going to use that to my advantage. Im going to enjoy this," Molly said as Spencer could tell that she was actually running on pure rage.

"Do you really think the children are in the house still?" Spencer asked as she smiled.

"I know they are unless another one of his friends has picked them up and if it is true then we might be in trouble," Molly said as morgan parked and Molly and Spencer got out along with Lady and Morgan. 

Molly went to the door as spencer and Morgan waled the perimeter to make sure that no one was there and once it was clear they went inside to see Molly standing in the middle of the living room. This looked exactly like her old living room a gray love seat and matching sofa and couch along with a couple of random chairs and a white carpet. she looked around and saw the bookcase and walked to it slowly. Then she started to sing. They both looked at each other as she walked around the house and went into every room in the house. The ferry song sent shivers done there spends as Molly was singing and the bookcase started to move as well as the couch. a couple of small figures poked there heads around the corners of the rooms and they slowly started to go to her. 

"Oh my god," Morgan said as there had to be at least twenty kids here in the house.

"I told you, that song was taught to us so when we heard that we could come out, we had to be very quiet or we were going to get beat severely for it," Molly said as she looked at some of the kids who looked like they had to be teenagers now. All of them looked well feed and clean it was just there mentality that made them not want to ask for help.

"Your not Father," A little girl said.

"Your right im not but I was one of you at one time, How about we take you all home," Molly said as she held out her hand.

"No, we can't leave!" A boy said as Molly looked at him lovingly.

"Yes you can, your parents have been waiting for all of you a very long time. My name is molly and These are my friends. Spencer and Derek and I can promise you that no one is going to hurt you ever again the way these men did okay," Molly said as Morgan called for ambulances and a for backup.

"I can do magic," Spencer said as the kids looked scared. 

"Mother is supposed to be coming to pick us up soon, she is going to be mad at us if we leave her alone," a girl said as Molly paused.

"Mother?" She asked.

"Yeah, mother almost looks like you, but your not her," a boy said.

"Do you guys want to pet my dog while we waite for your parents?" Molly asked as some o the kids still looked hesitant. 

"Are you with mother and father?" asked another kid.

"No we aren't," Molly asked as one of the kids started to cry.

"I want to go home!" he cried and then some of the other kids started to cry as they finally realized they were safe. 

"Come here guys," she said as molly tried to calm them down and Spencer looked at all the heartbroken kids and went to them to try to cheer them up. Morgan did the same as and the rest of the team came to see the horrific site of finding all the kids too scared to make a single sound when the police came to search the house. 

"How in God's name did we miss this?" Sam asked as Molly looked at him sadly.

"It's not your fault they were trained to stay quiet, There was no way you ould of known," Molly said as the Chef looked at her.

"But how did you know?" He asked as she looked at all of the children.

"I was one of them," She said as she started to sing the song again and she sighed as she knew how hard it was going to be for them to readjust to life again. Just to be normal it took her years too.

Molly got in the driver's side of the car as the rest of the tea and lady were helping the kids. tears ran down her face as the horrible memories and the screams came wrecking ball. She had to fight them, she had to do her job but how? She knew she had to find mother but who was a mother? She tried to calm herself down but it was making everything worse. Rossi came to the window and saw molly was trying to keep it together with the best she could but she couldn't stop crying. Using all the anger she had to keep her from breaking down just made her more angry and upset at herself. Rossi just stood there and put his hand on the window as she cried and the team couldn't help but look at there SUV. 

"What the hell happened to her?" Morgan asked as Spencer didn't want to answer them.

He walked away from one of the kids that he had interviewed and went to the SUV and got in. Molly was crying uncontrollably and spencer put a hand on her back. he started to rub her back and that made her start crying even harder as she was in pain from the memories and from seeing so many kids having to deal with a monster like them. She thought she did well by putting him in jail but not realizing that her worst nightmare got free hurt her more than anything else. She felt like she betrayed all of the kids and if she had done more to keep him in jail these kids would have never gone threw what they did.

"Molly you did the good I hope you know that you did everything you could to keep Linx in jail. If it wasn't for you those kids would be waiting for Mother to take them away. You were right about a sex ring some of these kids aren't even from this state. Molly, I know this is hard for you but you're doing great. No one thinks any less of you if you want to take the rest of the case off," Spencer said as she took a breath.  
tried to keep er   
"Im not going to let these people win! I have let them win but not anymore Im going to bring this ring down so none of these kids ever have to suffer the way I did ever again even if it kills me," Molly said angerly as she cried.

"Okay, then we will be with you. Im going to stay right here with you until you calm down if that's okay with you,'' Spencer said as She Smiled. 

"Lady was sure right about you Spencer," She said as she leaned over to put her head on his shoulder and tried to keep herself from crying but it made things worse. But luckily Spencer was there and Rossi was to and that made her feel safer and better already.


	7. My darling Lucifer: meeting Lust

Rossi drove Molly back to the stashion with Lady and Spencer. Molly was was still trying to compose herself but she was doing a lot better than she was. Once they got there she really didnt want to get out of the car after reliving some of the worst moments of her life but she had a job to do; find mother. 

"Molly i dont think you should be working this case, as a friend and as your dad i dont this case is going to be good for you if you keep working it," Rossi said.

"I am fine, if i let Mother get away and Father to i will never forgive myself. Im not going to stop hunting these people down untill i catch them or they are dead," she said as Rossi locked the door.

"Molly you are letting this get to you!" Rossi yelled as she froze in her place.

"Molly this is the present not the past," Rossi said softly.

"Someone from my past has done this i know that, my family is insain and i have a bad feeling my family is behind this," Molly said softly. 

"Molly it could be just a fan of your father's," Spencer said.

"No, because the age of the kids is wrong. Five to thirteen none older none younger what happenes when they turn fourteen or older?" Molly asked. 

"From what most of the kids say they just get taken away once their birthdays hit they just disaper. They could have killed them or sold them," Spencer said as she sighed.

"Spencer when i was little my father taught me to kill people i dont think they would get rid of there wepons so easly. When Rossi found me my father heald a knife to my throat but i grabbed it and stabbed him with him with it. I was covered in the blood of my fathers victums and i didnt flinch one bit. They are making serial killers," She said as molly explained

"Then were do they go?" Spencer asked.

"If i knew that i would stoped it myself," Molly explained, "My family runs a cult based on the seven deadly sins why do you think they named me Lucifer. When my dad got arrested they went unto hidding but i knoe for a fact that they arent going to stop training and killing people untill they are arrested are dead and i think i know who is doing this. My aunt Lust is. She loves children. She must be mother but father must be helping her."

"Okay we need to give this to the team you know that right?" Rossi said.

"I know im not afraid of them they need to be afraid of me!" She said as they went inside and a couple of kids looked at molly oddly. 

"I think i know who is doing this," Molly said as that brought up Hotches attenshion. 

"Who?" Hotch asked as Morgan went over as well as jj and Emily.

"My anut Lust is, she loves children as from what Satan told me. She kidnapped kids sonetimes and would eat them because they were sweet. I dont think she is actully training them to kill i think she is eatting them and selling them," Molly said as Morgan was shocked.

"Okay but what about the petafiles?" Hotch asked.

"What would every business man do to protect his product from getting taken advantage off? She was killing them not only to get our attention but to protect her secret and because they werent paying her anymore," Molly said as emily was trying to grasp this whole concept.

"I know this is a lot to take in but my family is a cult called the seven deadly sins they kill people and eat people for him and do it really well. They are are pride, greed, lust, envy, gluttony, wrath and sloth, they are cannables and my dad Saten is there ruller," she expalained as a little girl came to them and molly stoped talking. 

"Mother wanted me to give this Lucifer, she said she changed her name to Molly," she said as she handed Molly the note. 

"Thank you," Molly said as molly opened the letter. 

"My darling Lucifer you have been a bad girl, i killed Father for you. You wont find his body because i ate him. Im glad you came down here, to think i had to kill almost none people to do it. I thought it was going to be harder to get you down here, im not afraid of you Lucifer but hidding is what i need to do until your ready to kill me after all i havw eatten over one hundred children in my life time and boy were they good. My childreb will be waiting for you as the ones you saved, they arent going to last long because I feed them all eat posion. Enjoy watching them die I know i will.

-Love Lust.

P.s. watch your back im comming to get you," Molly read out loud and saw there family crest and looked at the kids. 

"We need to get them all to a hospital at once!" Hotch said as in covered her mouth in shock as Rossi started to call amblances. 

"Your family is a sick twisted one! How in hell could they get away with this for so long?" Morgan adked.

"They learned how to avoid police officers and do a lot of stuff from crime shows on tv and what there parents did. The only reason why my dad got caught was because he wanted to," Molly said as JJ swallowed hard.

"How are we suposed to stop someone like this?" Emily asked as Hotch sighed. 

"Her whole family is on Americas most wanted. But they learn ro adapt quickly but we can stop her if we profile her and we got the one person with first had experice with her right here on our team," hotch said as Molly nodded.

"She likes childred a lot for one thing, her father loved eatting children and he passed that down to her, she is really beautiful like a modle almost and looks really kind hearted but if you make her mad she will not hesitate to kill you unless her brothrs or other sister tell her to not kill them. The oncea she doeant kill she sells to the black market for sex trafficing, sell to cannables, sells them to people that dont have children and want them badly. That is how she gets mony to survive. She likes to be in power so she will be in a large abandoned house or maybe in a house that was awkupied at one point but she could have killed the owners or owner and are them. She will not go willing in fact none of my family will and she is a skilled fighter. She will need a place that is very secluded because of the way she kills the kids. She torchers them for hours before cutting there thoats and then cutting them up to eat," molly explained as the team looked aposlutly appuled.

"Okay, ill start interviewing the kids that went missing to see what csr she may have drove," Morgan said as JJ nodded.

"Ill try to get statements from the kids again to see if we can see what she looks like now since you havent seen her in a while," Emily said.

"Ill go see if i can find her hunting zone," Spencer said as Molly could barly look up at the team without thinking this was all of her thought but she was going to help.

"Ill call Pen and see if she has made some large purches but she really knows how to cover her tracks," Molly said as she got out her phone to call her. 

"Rossi and I will alert the media and see if that will make her stay in her place," hotch said as Spencer started to map out where the three children had disappeared only to find them in a strait line. 

Molly had to stop Lust at all costs even if it ment her own life. To save theae kids that never had a chance in this world ment a lot to her and she wasnt going to back down from her because Lust disnt scare her anymore. 

It was getring late and they got nothing. Nothing for nine sold hours and they were exsosted. She blended in to well and she seemed so normal that it was almost impossible to tell who she was now. Rossi was getring frustrated with this case and Molly passed out at her desk from the lack of sleep and this case dranning her like a vampire. 

"I need some air," Rossi said as hotch was looking over the case files and and spencer was trying fins something he had missed. He had put dots where all the killings happened and they seemed so random but she wasnt going doing this on acsdent. 

No prints or evedice of her even being there and it stomped him. Why did she want to kill Molly so badly? 

"We should all turn in," hotch said as they lioked at each other weakly. 

"She is taunting us, taunting Molly. Why does she want Molly to kill her so badly?" Morgan asked.

"She was suposed to be like them but shes not, she is trying to turn her into a killer and a monster and i can twll you right now she wouldn't let that happen," hotch said. 

"Her family is a cult, how is she so normal?" Emily asked.

"Shes not she had four sleeping disorders and has to take sleeping pills and and antidepressants just to make her a little more normal. The people her father killed are burned into her memeory and she sees them all the time in her dreams," Spencer said as he knew. He would be the same way as her no dought maybe way worse off. 

"So lady isnt just a police dog, she is a therapy dog?" JJ asked.

"Yes, she protects us from Molly and the other way around. She doesnt let anyone to close to her when she js sleeping just incase she actsdeny hits people or attack people," Hotch said as lady layed next to mollys feet after she felt it was safe to do so. 

Rossi was out side and hated the feeling of this hopelessness that he was feeling. Molly tried so hard to be normal but now her secret was out and she couldnt hid anymore. It was tough on him seeing as he tried so hard to help because ahe saved his life and also because she was like a daughter she never had. All he ever wanted was her to be happy. He looked up at the stars in the sky and closed his eyes for a second to pray that everythong was going to be okay when he felt his head get grabbed and a sharp neddle went into his neck and he passed out. 

"Looks like dinner time," Lust said with a beautiful smile on her face and she dragged his body off into the ally way into her car trunk. Where she had hacked into the camras and made it look until she got away. There were no other cameras around the building or around any that were working on the naboring buildongs so she had no trouble in taking him home and making him her last meal.


	8. I am Molly!

Molly woke up abruptly as she heard a car go off. 

"Rossi!" She screamed and the others looked alarmed at her sudden out burst as she ran outside. She saw a note on the ground and picked it up and pure anger ran threw her veins.

"The one you love the most will be my last meal before I leave, to bad its not that kid. But its okay I have three more in my basement." It read and Molly started shaking but then she took a deep breath and let it go. She looked around before the others came outside. 

"What happened?" Spencer asked as molly was now as still as a statue. 

"She took Rossi she is going to eat him. But since she wants a fight ill take it to her," molly growled as she turned around and looked into her eyes. But they weren't hers but the eyes of of a serial killer. 

Rossi woke up tied to a kitchen chair and saw lust was waiting for him to wake up. 

"Its finnaly nice to meet the one who took my big brother down," she said as she licked ber lips and put her cup down slowly. 

"What some food? It's kid stew, my favorite," she smiled as she pointed to a pot. 

"Why are you doinf this?" He asked as she smiled. 

"Oh well thats easy, you took her way from her destaney and when you die she will snap and be like the rest of us. Hopefully more violent though i love looking at blood spater it just makes me feel at peace you know?" She said as she got out a bowl and and started to get some stew. 

"Why are you sick freaks doing this to children?!" Rossi aske as she ate an eye. 

"We are freaks? Lucifer I mean Molly is a sick freak alright. Have you seen what she has been doing? Brjnging people like us away and i dont really like that. It was so easy for me to find pedafiles around here and cut them open, they forgot to pay there bills. We all have our eyes on her Rossi, not just little old me. We are making a new world a better world. I only eat the baf little children you know that wont kill for me. We have gotten away with this for so long its kind of funny. Is being a large cult that train serial killers and send them out for practice until the real thing. We are going to launch the biggest blood bath in history but there is only one problem. Mollys real dad wants her to lead and the only way for her to do that is of we kill all of you. Including that dog Lady, i might actully let her keep it. But who knows I love to kill things," she said as she smiled brightly. 

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked as she laughed.

"Because she is going to kill me to save you but I am going to take a couple small bites out of you first. What should I eat first? Hands, feet, ears, or something that you might actully not be able to live with out long," she smiled as she licked her lips. 

"Molly wont kill you she is better than you and will make you pay for what you have done," he hissed.

"Good luck with that one because first they have to find me and my sweet darling children are well, unable to do that with what i did to them," she smiled. 

Rossi couldnt belive that the girl he saved along time ago was still being haunted by the cult. It hurt him a lot and seeing Molly suffer from them was bad enough. 

"You acted like a good dad to Molly, I'm greatful for that but you really should have taught her our ways," she smiled as she pushed the bowl assigned. 

"Molly is not one of you," Rossi stated.

"I know thats why im going to kill her and eat her right in front of you old man. I hate eatting old people but you will maybe my last meal," she chuckled as got up and searched for her butchers knife. 

"FBI hands in the air!" Molly shouted as she broke down the door. 

"Really Lucifer? Where are your manners, i know yohr father has taught you better manners than that," lust said disappointed. 

"He was never a father but a monster who made me sleep with dismembered bodies! I am Molly! I will never be Lucifer!" She growled. 

"Put your hands up!" Morgan demanded. 

"I dont think so," she said as she pulled out a knife. 

"Drop the knife!" Hotch ordered. 

She started to sing and Molly's face turned pail.

"Thats right Lucifer you really think i am alone? I have deciples," she smiled as a kid had a bomb straped to his chest and he held the remote in his hands. 

"Dear god," JJ said. 

"Now gibe me your wepons or we all die, sounds fair and you dont want sammy to be blown up due you?" She asked. 

"You are sick!" Morgan yelled as as Spencer stood outside the window waiting to get a shot in. 

"An I or is it who you called Molly. She is going to turn out better than all of us when she kills you all, you think her sleeping dissorders are real? Those impulses are her true nature. She is like us and will be like us no matter how many pills she takes. It would be better if you just killed yourself Molly. The pain won't go away and the felling of guilt will eat away at you until you habe nothing left," she said with a smile. 

"Why are you doing this?" Hotch asked. 

"To make the world a better place of course now lets play a game, Molly you will shoot yourself in he head or under your chin or Sammy will go boom! Sammy push the little red buttion when i couldnt to three," she smiled as molly looked down at the ground.

"Im going to take you with me you soulless bitch!" Molly growled.

"Wait where is the rest? There is suposed to be one more! Your not playing fair!" She yelled as spencer shot her in the head. Emily quickly went to the boy and the rest was a blur to her as they got in the plane to leave. Molly sat with Lady and huged her tightly as she felt the world as she knew it was over. 

"I can't belive her family is a cult, they messed her up really badly," Emily said. 

"How are you feeling?" Rossi asked as molly was deep in thought. 

"Rossi I should resine, i am putting my family at risk," she said weakly. 

"Molly, we are in this together, we love you," Rossi said as tears ran down her face.

"How can tou say that when I'm a monster. I keep saying I'm Molly but am I really her?" She asked. 

"I think so and Spencer does to. You were right on where she was going to keep me and the kid with the bomb. You saved so many people today," Rossi explained. 

"Or I just let go of several new serial killers," she sighed as Lady whimpered. 

"Molly?" Morgan asked as she looked over to him. 

"You did great today," Morgan said as he hated seeing people die infront of her and whe whole team could tell that Molly was Suffering from PTSD and thery were helpless to it. 

"If you say so, i turned out to be just what my father wanted me to be a killer. I am suposed to be Molly," she said weakly. 

"I killed her not you," spencer informed with a soft smile. 

"The only thing your guilty of is careing to much. Your father is a monster and so is your family it doesnt make you one of them," JJ added. 

"Why?" Molly asked.

"Because belive it or not your a good person and if anyone tried to tell us diffrent we would fight for you," Emily said. 

"Yep and bllod might make you related to them but family is what you make it and you made a new family here with us," Spencer smiled. 

"You are Molly Siren, say it," Rossi said. 

"I am Molly Siren," she said softly 

"Good now get some sleep alright you need it," Rossi said as she smiled a bit. 

"Thank you all, i really do apreashaite it," she said. 

"Ill watch your gun if you want me to," spencer said. 

"If i wake up and.." She paused. 

"We wont let that happen we will watch your back and make sure you dont hurt anyone," Spencer said as he took her gun. 

"Thank you for not running away from me," she said softly. 

"You are our friends even if we knew what your family was like we would still care about you," Spencer said as she took out a sleeping pill and swallowed it. 

"We all got problems abd there is nithing to be ashamed of," Morgan said as Molly smiled.

"I told you that they would like you," Rossi said as she petted Lady. 

"Indeed you did my friend, indeed you did."

Imperialism creates the illusion of wealth as far as the masses are concerned. It usually serves to hide the fact that the ruling classes are gobbling up the natural resources of the home territory in an improvident manner and are otherwise utilizing the national wealth largely for their own purposes. Eventually the general public is called upon to pay for all of this, frequently after the military machine can no longer maintain external aggression.-Jack D. Forbes

“Breaking someone’s trust is like crumpling up a perfect piece of paper. You can smooth it over but it’s never going to be the same again."


	9. Recovery

It was just a bother day pushing papers around since there hadnt been a case in about two weeks which was good but in that two weeksMolly had been caught sleepimg at her desk a total of 8 times. All of them she had cuffed herself to her desk to keep herself from hitting thjngs as she slept. She had nasty bruses on both of her wrists and ot didnt seem like she was eatting much at all as she was working hard to tey to tale down her whole cult family which was harder than it sounded. All of them dropped off the face of the earth when her father went to prison and were teaching people, kidnapping, and killing people but she could never link them together. 

Rossi saw Molly sleeping at her desk again and sighed as he knew exactly what she had been working on. He knew once they threatened her family she wasn't going to stop hunting them untill she got them all. It was going to be a rough day for Molly. The team came in and saw once again Molly sleeping at her desk and worry started to make its way to them. They knew hkw badly she wanted to catch them because they were worse than any serial killers they have dealt with before. Spencer put his stuff down first and put his jacket on Molly and once again saw the note warning everyone about her four sleeping disorders she got from being totchered and sleeping with dead bodies every night since she was four. Rossi got the key and unlocked her cuff and sighed as he saw how bad the bruses gotten. But if corse Molly being molly she didnt care anymore because they knew, if they didn't she would still be awake so in this case they were lucky that she wasnt having a break down. 

"Molly its time to wake up," Rossi said as he tried to wake her up.

He dug in her perused to see how strong her sleeping pills were and they were extremely strong. 

"Molly, i got to take you home so you can sleep," Rossi said as Morgan and JJ looked at her with sorrow. 

"She really wants her family gone," Emily said as softly as Rossi tried to get her up. 

"We are her only family, she said it herself and thats why she is doing this so she can protect us from them," Spencer explained as he thought of a way to wake her up. He got up from his desk and starred to male some hot chocolate for her. He put it on her desk and imedetly. 

"Time to work already?" She asked weakly as she rubbed her face. 

"Molly take the rest of the week off please, you cant keep doing this your burned out," Hotch said as Molly sighed. 

"I have cannables gunning for you because i dont fallow there rules and I cant have them kill or hurt any of you. Lust almost ATE Rossi I cant let my pysco family do what ever the hell they want!" She protested. 

"They are not your family we are you said it your self to Lust Molly you were raised by good people and even went to school to be here and worked yourself nearly to death in this. I'm fine we all are," Rossi said as Molly sighed.

"Fine, your right if i keep doing this and I'm to tired and weak to catch another one of these guys i won't forgive myself," she said aa she stood up and felt light headed. Rossi caught her by her arm to steady her and Led got on her hind legs and gentaly pushed Molly foward to keep her from falling over. 

"Oh god im going to be sick," she said as she hurried lff to the bathroom. 

"She hasnt been eatting with her meds since lust apeared thats why she's sick," Rossi said as pen came in and smiled.

"Awsome Molly slept at her house!" She said with a large smile on her face. 

"No she slept here again," Rossi sighed as Pens smile faded quickly. 

"No, not out our beautiful princess," she said softly as Molly came out looking extrmily pail. 

"Spencer can you drive her home?" Rossi asked as Molly sighed. 

"Im fine i can drive myself home," she informed. 

"No you cant your sick now to," Rossi said as she sighed. 

"You cant keep doing this to yourself whats done is done, i know you care about us but you need to take care of your self to," he said. 

"Rossi im just really stressed out right now okay, im fine really," she said as her phone dinged on her desk and Rossi picked it up. It was an apartment notification and then he knew. She upset the land lord. 

"Ill talk to him," Rossi said as she grabbed his hand.

"Thats really sweet but i need to do this for myself. I love you as a father but this is my fight. 

"How many more days until you have to be out?" Rossi asked. 

"Three," she said. 

"Why didnt you tell me?" He asked. 

"Because it wouldnt have made a difference since i got here i have seventeen noise complaints. I have been hitting things for months and I he doesnt care if I have sleeping disorders or not he wants me gone. He even told me i had to get rid of lady a couple of days when i moved in because she was scarry looking! She is a service dog and i have all of her paper work and all of that but he doesnt care," she said. 

"Your getting kicked out f your apartment?" Morgan asked. 

"Yeah, i have been hitting walls again when i sleep and the nabors dont like it or lady or me in general," she said sadly. 

"Hey if you need a place tk stay for a bit you can always stay with one of us," Spencer suggested. 

"I really cant do that to you guys, i am dangerous to people when im sleeping. Thats why I also have lady. If i start thrashing she wakes me up," she said. 

"Well im a doctor and i know how to deal with that kind of stuff. My mom used to wake up in the middle of the night and start teaching a class," spencer said. 

"Spencer that's really sweet but i could kill you and not even know it, that's why i live alone," she said softly. 

"Trust me it will bw fine, i live close to everyone so if I cant wake you up i can call them to help," Spencer said. 

"That is a good idea actually, plus spencwr never really has company either," Morgan chuckled. 

"Ha ha not funny neither do i," She said. 

"Okay since we have have nothing but paperwork, it can wait how about we help you move," hotch said. 

"What seriously now?" She asked. 

"I'm in!" Pen chuckled. 

"It beats doing paperwork," JJ said.

"Plus we can find out where you live," Morgan said. 

"Dont you mean used to?" She asked. 

They all headed out to Mollys old apartment and quickly started to help her pack up and the nabors looked relieved to see her go. They noticed that she had three urns on her mantal. One for a dog named Bullet who had died protecting a nine year old girl from getting shot. Another one was for a Danny hicks and a Lora hicks. Who got shot and killed in a drive by shooting. 

"Who was bullet?" Emily asked as Molly smiled as Molly put his Urn in a box. 

"He was a really great police dog and really sweet. He loved kids and liked to show off. He was my police dog four five years before a father of two shot him. He was angry his wife left so he was going to kill the kids but bullet saved them. I didnt give him an order or anything he just knew i guess," she said softly. 

"Danny and Lora?" Morgan asked. 

"My fauster parents, i turned 18 so i was looking for better collages to go to that day. A drve by shooting but I dont belive it. The bullets hit them perfectly sqare in the chest punchering there hearts. They were really good to me and I am still looking for there killer," she said softly. 

"Im sorry for your loss," Morgan said. 

"Me to I have a feeling the cult issued the hit but couldnt prove it and still can't. I told them i would find out who did it and put them behide bars," she said. 

"Molly we will bring them down someday," spencer said as he looked at the book case she had.

"I know but at what cost, you know? Its like two steps forward three steps back," she said as she went to the book case and took off her booxs with Spencer. 

"You made his?!" He said shocked. 

"What the book case?" She asked. 

"Yeah," spencer said seeing the engraving on it.

"It was part of my therapy, i might make you a book case for you for your birthday," Molly smiled 

"I actully might need one to be honest," spencer chuckled. 

"Okay, i will make you one then," she smiled as they got the last but into the goverment cars. 

"Finnaly! Are you going to arrest her for the large amout of rackit she has been making recently?" A lady asked annoyed. 

"No we are not ma'am and she has four sleeping disorders and a service dog," Rossi informed.

"Still no excuse for bannging the walls at four in the morning!" She huffed as she went into her apartment. 

"This is going to be intresting," Molly sighed as Lady got in her lap and snuggled up to her. 

"Don't worry about it i sleep like a rock," spencer said as she didn't seem so sure. It took her a long time to recover and stop her thrashing around and attacking people when she woke up and she was scared for his life. 

Once they helped her set up in spencers apartment it was close to six oclock and both of them were tired of moving things around so spencer took a nap and molly just sat there next to him stressing out that she was going to bw sleeping in the same house of him. It was sleeping with a bear but worse since hwr nightmares normaly ended up in her killing someone which caused hwr to scream bloody murder in the middle of the night. 

"I have to get better, If not I could kill you or lose my mind and kill someone," she said softly as she looked at Spencer and then got out her phone. She made an opentment to see a therapist again and then to a local committee that helped with termadic experiences. She was determinded to get this over with and behind her. She wanted a life with a family of her own and she thought at that moment she found the person she marrying someday. He was really kind to her and excepted her for her and nerdy and smart ad hell and she liked that in a guy and she needed to get better for him and herself. She had to prove herself that she was never going to be like the cult members that made her a blood thursty killer. She was not a murderer, she was FBI, who was going to make as many killers fall as possible before she retired.

She had something now to lose and she wasnt going to lose it, her team, her family that she loved more than anything in this world and was going to use her skills to protect them. No matter what the cost.


	10. Beautiful Smiles

"Lady come on we got a case lets move it!" Molly called as she was with Spencer with one of Mollys bras in her mouth.

Spencer oulled his pants up and noticed Lady was holding one of mollys bras. A light green one with black trees on it and spencer didnt know what to do. Lady droped the bra and put it next to spencers feet confused on to who to actully give it to. 

"Molly lady has one of your bras!" Spencer said as she tittled her head in confusion at spencer and whimpered.

"Lady im a guy!" Spencer said as molly came in and she smiled at her. 

"Lady thats mine silly dog," she said as lady picked it up and took off with it. 

"Lady!"Molly called and Lady came back in and droped her bra. 

"Are you ready Spencer?" Molly asked as Spencer tucked in his shirt and put on his belt. 

"Yeah I'm ready," he said as lady sat by the door. 

They had been living together for two weeks and oddly enough it helped alot with Mollys sleep disorders as well as her councling and group she started to see. She made her work outs more demanding as well to help relive her stress. Lady loved the extra work out but also started to steal there things as time went on even stealing Spencers towel that was on his person. They couldn't figure out why but it must have veen because there was a second person in the house and Molly wasnt alone anymore. In the past two weeks they solved three cases that were kind of challenging but they also were able to complet them with in a three to four day window. They quickly grabbed there stuff after lady snuck in one if Mollys very personal items in Spencer's bag. 

They quickly went to the office and lady ran to the door excitedly like her whole life was to prepair for this single momment in her dog life.

"Lady sure seems happy," spencer laughed. 

"Its because she met this handsome German sherpered in the park this morning I think," Molly smiled as they went in the building. They went into the elevator and Molly hit the buttion. As they went up Molly could fell her bra slowly ripping apart. 

Her face turned slightly red, almost as red as her red shirt and she stoped the elevator. 

"Whats wrong?" Spencer asked lady looked at her oddly. 

"Lady was telling me i put on my broken bra that i fixed up. I guess i didnt do a good job can you look in your bag to see if lady droped a bra in your bag?" She asked as his face turned red. 

"Why would she do that?" He asked. 

"It was the only one open my was shut ," she said as Spencer didnt know what to say as molly took off her tight red shirt off infront of Spencer. 

"Here now?!" He asked shocked.

"Yeah why not, have you ever been undercover?" She asked. 

"N-no," he said shyly as he saw her wearing her black lacey bra and she sighed. 

"Then turn around and no peeking," she said as spencer found another black bra with mint flowers and lace on it and handed it to her. He turned to face away from her as she rook off her broken bra and put the other one on and fixed ber shirt. 

"This is the strangest thing that has happened today," Spencer said. 

"Nah, its only weird if you make things weird. Have you slept with a girl?" She asked as they headed out to meet the team. 

"No, ave you slwpt with a guy?" He asked. 

"Actully yes in high school freahmen year he took pictures and showed them around school so i havent slept with a guy since," she said as she put her broken bra in her bag and they headed to the room. 

Three people dead, all women ages between 25 to 35, blood with there lips cut off and a smile cut into there faces once they had been dead for several days. They were raped but there was no dna so killer wore a condom. All three of them found fully dressed in Rum River State forest in Minnesota," in said as they sighed. 

"So he rapes then redresses them and dumpes there body after killing them. Hes brutal and they could be a wife or a girl friend representation," Morgan said. 

"He has to be early thirties, the way he has been killing them sugests he has killed more maybe we should start looking for more bodies around the area and maybe in naboring states," Molly said. 

"He is trying to silence them to by cutting off the lips and is taking them as a trophy. But he also is showing a sign of remorse. He is delusional and if we figure out what his delusion is we might find him," spencer added as he looked at the bodies. 

"He is delusional yet organized, this one is going to have a high body count. Do you know if they were druged before they were taken?" Emily asked.

"Two victumes had a blood alcohol level above the legal limit the last one was clean and taken from a groshery store parking lot," Emily said as Molly sighed. 

"Wheels up in 10," hotch said as Rossi looked at Molly and saw how much better she had gotten already and couldnt be mlre around of her and he really wanted to seewhat she was going to do on this case.

"Are we going to talk about what happened in the Elevator?" Spencer asked as Molly looked at him as she packed her wepon up. 

"Im sorry if i made you feel uncomfortable spencer i wont happen again unless i get really drunk then all bets are off," molly joked as spencers face turned red again. 

"Why are you blushing pretty boy?" Morgan asked as Molly rolled her eyes. 

"Because lady stole one of my bras and put it in his bag," Molly informed as Morgan started to die laughing. 

"Lady you sneeky dog, you are trying to get the kid laid?" Morgan chuckled. 

"Actully no, my bag was closed so she put it in his. She likes stealling my things jts perfectly normal dog behavor, now can we go before this go cutes another smile into a woman?" Zhe asked as Morgan was still trying not to laugh. 

"Sure thing, if it was green Spencer would have liked it. Green is his favorit color," he said as she glared at him. 

"Does it matter, stop being a perv or i will hand cuff you," Molly threatened as he watched her walk away in her tight black pants..

"Dam she is hot!" Morgan said as Spencer glared at him. 

"Morgan, she is living with spencer and with his charm im afraid he has you beat," Emily chuckled. 

"Im cute to i mean look at this face," morgan said. 

"Brains sometimes beats brone you know," JJ said as spencer did like her alot but he knew she was way out his leage in a whole galaxy away. He would have had a better chance dating an alien than her. 

The flight wasnt to bad there infact it only took three hours to get there. They went to the forest to look at the crime sceans. Pen was looking at missing persons reports and they found that there were over twenty people that went missing over the last ten years in naboring states. 

"Hey handsome have the safe zone yet?" Molly asked as she was at the printer geting pictures of the missing women. 

"Yeah, his safe zone is in a thirty mile radius of Princeton," spencer said. 

"Awesome, now we got to see if a can find these guys," she said as she looked at rhe pictures and a police officer was checking her out as she she was looking at the women. She walked over to the ream and moved some tables together to put the pictures on them. She started to lay them down as statrted to make a time line of all the maybe victumes that couls have been taken by this guy and put were they were taken. Giving the guy a nice veiw of her ass as she was bending over the table to lay the the photos down.

"Wow, i wish there was a girl like her in my department," he said as another guy walked up as couldnt belive a preaty girl like her was working with them. 

Lady was sitting by Spencer she went to Molly to let her to knkw she needed something.

Lady sat next to molly and nussled her legs as she she worked. 

"What is it lady?" She asked molly smiled at her and then she knew.

"Hey handsome wheres the restroom at Lady has to go," Molly asked. 

"Down the hall to your left," Spencer answered. 

"Thanks," she said and headed off and the cops watched her walk by them. 

"Those two guys are staring at her like how molly stairs at a deep dish pizza and a cheese burger," JJ pointed out and Spencer stoped what he was doing. He hated it when guys stared at her like a peice of meat he knew why they did and it made him even mire annoyed because she was trying to do her job while they staired.

Molly came back a little while later and she saw the two men again. 

"Im taken by Lady and my job. Im not looking for anything or anyone thanks for looking but im defently taken. Now get back to work before i ask your chief to look in the woods for clues," she said as she walked off and spencer smiled a bit. 

She was able to narrow down five possable victumes and she smiled as she got rid of a lot of people die to what they were and what they were at at the time of being taken and risk rate. 

"You were going to say something werent you?" Molly asked spencer as he went to herside not just to check what she had but to make sure she was okay. 

"I had the same thought as you," Spencer smiled. 

"Your really sweet handsome, i think i found more victumes i think will you double check me?" She asked. 

"Yeah of course," spencer said as he to went threw her list. 

"Thank you for checking up on me," she said with a smiled as lady came back and sat next to them hoping to actully work.


End file.
